


Winners and Princes Get Strawberry

by Etnoe



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Canon - Anime, Flirting, Genderfuck, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 03:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21229184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etnoe/pseuds/Etnoe
Summary: Yamamoto is aware that Belphegor is not a girl, but is also very aware that Belphegor is a really, really cute girl.





	Winners and Princes Get Strawberry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [malachiical](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malachiical/gifts).

Belphegor deemed himself to still be full of expertise and excellence, after all. Whatever he wanted to do was his due, his very birthright! It was truly wonderful that genius and royalty came together in him. Even though his disguise had been seen through ... at the same time, it was accepted anyway. 

"Well? Still normal?" Bel asked Yamamoto with a bold wink - a schoolgirl sure of her charms. And because it _was_ all as normal an outing as could be wished for, among shopping-district crowds thinking about little more than their regular daily errands and outings, she added, "You know, we should go out for milkshakes!"

"Aren't you laying it on too thick, Himeko?" Monta-Mammon said from where he strolled on Yamamoto's other side. (The most difficult part of this entire ruse was looking them in the eye the whole time, never down, and never the upwards look necessary when the lazy baby chose to exert some power and float.)

"If so, then you're only disparaging your own work, because I can't think of any mistake _I_ might be making..." Twirl a lock of hair, add a teasing giggle - perfect!

"No, no, you always look adorable, sis, I know you know that," Monta said as if assuring and teasing Himeko at once. "But you only just met Yamamoto-kun!"

"I think, ah, Monta-kun might be talking about, um..." Yamamoto laughed weakly. Nothing about him really evoked the anticipatory thrill of a vulnerability to be exploited, so Bel firmly redirected attention to the words alone. "You kind of are all over me!" He lifted and dropped one arm, taking her arm, crooked round the elbow, along for the ride. "And you've only been at our school for a few days..."

Himeko gave him a knowing, teasing look. "Aa, but isn't Yamamoto-kun cute too? Don't tell me the other girls all stay hands-off with you. And my family was living away from Japan for a while! One can pick habits, you know. Fun ones."

She beamed. (Next time she'd tell Mammon to give her dimples.) "Ones that make the boys blush."

"Can't argue with that." Red-faced, Yamamoto looked down at the ground as they walked.

Tally: Beating almost all of the Vongola and the allies they had present in a game of disguise. Tie with Yamamoto Takeshi, who'd seen the truth behind the game, but continued to accept Bel-Himeko as so safe-seeming that she could be let around his friends! And, definitely, a win over Squalo could be added, as he'd had never yet made his favourite opponent fumbling and awkward. Usually Yamamoto was a pinnacle of grace!

She pressed her cheek to his shoulder in a quick expression of pleasure. Yamamoto squeaked in his throat, and she caught Mammon's eye on Yamamoto's other side to share the little victory. Being a prince was a wonderful thing.

"Ah!" Yamamoto said in sudden relief, so complete she could feel him become natural in his body again, tension loosening. "There's Tsuna, by the grocery store! And Gokudera, but it's Tsuna we really have to watch out for."

He dragged the charming, sweet Himeko _away_ from his friends. But, technically more importantly, from his boss.

Bel let Mammon deal with the questioning that needed to happen. She simply wanted to pout.

"What a disappointment, Yamamoto-kun," Mammon said, with some pouting of their own - it was probably fake, though. "You don't want us to hang around your friends anymore? I don't think Sawada-kun would be disapproving..."

Or would he? Xanxus would certainly like to know if any of the tenth-generation guardians had started acting against their boss's interests.

"It's just that it's practically the beginning of our outing! I wouldn't want Tsuna to put a stop to it yet. The thing is, he's really observant sometimes. It's impressive! So if he picks up an unexpected hint about you guys, he might get a little too worried." He got an awfully fond look at that. "Maybe we can meet up with them after the milkshakes, or tomorrow?"

Tally: Himeko had beat probably all the girls in Yamamoto's class.

"I'd love to go on another date, Yamamoto-kun," he said. "Thank you! My brother might still tag along, of course. But don't you worry! I'll definitely be there.

Yamamoto groaned a little. "Um. Wouldn't ... want to be impolite, you know..." And then he either lost a battle with himself or decided to win a different game, because he put his big, warm hand over hers where it rested on the crook of his elbow. Quickly, like he just meant to give a slight press, but it seemed like he might have rested it there longer if he were a little more sure of the rules here.

He was a smiler. That was very nice - a tendency that was really understandable to Bel. A Himeko type would definitely like it too, so there was reason to appreciate it twice as hard. The current smile was still awkward-looking, true, but the healthy colour in his cheeks gave it savour. (The most important part of Bel, not fully engaged in a game or normality or the need to report back to Varia HQ, said that a rush of blood to the head always did help.)


End file.
